Unexpected Love
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Ini seperti sebuah ketidak sengajaan, tapi apapun itu, Hinata tahu ia bahagia. Benar, semuanya telah berubah.Konoha.Dunia Shinobi. Juga dirinya. Tujuan Hinata berubah, perubahan yang lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan.Tidak, bukan hanya itu saja. Hinata mungkin lupa, tapi Sasuke pun ikut berubah. Tanpa ia sadari keduanya saling merubah satu sama lain./SasuHina CANON/ For SHDL 2013/ RnR?


Perang telah berakhir, segala keputusasaan sirna tergantikan harapan. Tidak ada lagi tangisan, hanya rasa syukur dan doa yang berkumandang agar segala kekacauan ini benar-benar berakhir dan terakhir. Konoha dan desa-desa shinobi lainnya kini terselimuti oleh harapan masa depan. Dunia shinobi akan berubah, walau benci mengakui tapi perang lah yang telah merubahnya. Tidak ada lagi keegoisan, hanya ada pandangan kasih sayang sebagai rasa penyesalan akan masa lalu yang kelam.

Setelah ini dunia shinobi benar-benar akan berubah.

Sosok itu di sana, berdiri tegak meski raganya tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Hyuuga Hinata, heiress Hyuuga dengan mata byakugan yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersenyum seraya memandang tiga sosok yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya, tiga sosok yang begitu menonjol dalam peperangan ini, tiga sosok yang kelak akan mengubah desa.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum memandang sosok Naruto yang juga tersenyum, hanya saja senyum itu tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan pada kunoichi cantik dan berbakat yang selalu menjadi cinta pertama pemuda itu. Hinata yakin telah merubah dirinya, dirinya yang selalu takut dan merasa lemah kini telah melangkah ke depan meski hanya selangkah, berkat Neji dan Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu takkan pernah melihatnya, bahkan saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya di hadapan Madara dan Obito, pada akhirnya pandangan pemuda itu kembali tertuju pada Sakura. Hinata tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisi Sakura di mata Naruto.

Kemudian semuanya terlihat samar di mata Hinata, bayang-bayang Naruto yang tampak bersinar kini terlihat redup di matanya yang mulai melemah. Hinata tahu kakinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, setidaknya biarkan dirinya untuk menikmati raut kebahagiaan semua orang sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir.

Tapi semuanya semakin gelap, dan meski Hinata ingin, matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat apapun. Tubuhnya ambruk tak berdaya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya akan menemui Neji segera? Senyum terakhir lalu terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Mungkin, waktunya benar-benar telah habis…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HInata tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai ia merasa yakin telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk tersenyum. Neji di sana, berdiri dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar menyambut Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata tidak menolak tentu saja, kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Neji selalu mampu membuatnya terlena.

"Kau semakin kuat." Bahkan suara Neji masih sama seperti terakhir kali Hinata mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak sekuat Nii-san," Hinata berujar seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku takut, a-aku takut sekali. Kupikir a-aku kehilangan Nii-san." Hinata tidak ingin air matanya mengalir, tetapi semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa disadarinya.

"A-aku senang Nii-san menungguku." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggumu, setidaknya bukan menunggu untuk menjemputmu."

"La-lau kenapa?" Hinata memandang Neji sendu, meski begitu raut kebahagiaan karena sosok Neji yang terpantul di manik bulannya terpancar jelas. "Ku-kupikir kita berada di tempat yang sama sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, tempatmu bukan di sini," Neji tersenyum, senyum yang sama yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Nii-san lagi." Tangan Hinata bergetar, detik-detik kepergian Neji kembali membayangi memorinya meski ia telah berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Neji berada di sini, di sisinya, dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Jika bersamaku, kau akan berpisah dengan lebih banyak orang yang kau sayangi."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tempat kita telah berbeda, tapi aku akan selalu ada di sisimu meski kau tidak melihatnya. Kembalilah, semua ini pilihan untukku, aku akan melindungimu selamanya. Karena itu…" Hinata panik, sosok Neji tiba-tiba saja memburam dan ia tidak lagi bisa memeluknya.

"Nii-san!"

"Kembalilah, Hinata. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku. Aku menyayangimu, sampai kapanpun." Neji kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini Hinata membenci senyuman itu. berapa kalipun ia memanggil sosok Neji justru semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ti-tidak, ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, Nii-saaannn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menggeliat berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku namun ia masih bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Semua itu terasa begitu nyata, saat-saat dimana ia dan Neji bersama terasa begitu sangat nyata. Namun semuanya harus berakhir, kini Hinata terbaring tidak berdaya di sini, di sebuah ruangan putih yang Hinata tebak adalah kamar dari sebuah rumah sakit. Jadi, apakah dirinya masih hidup?

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar sebuah suara datar yang terasa begitu dekat dengan indera pendengarannya. Hinata menoleh demi mendapati sosok pemuda yang duduk dengan tenang di samping ranjangnya. Hinata mungkin tidak begitu yakin, namun wajah _stoic_ itu menampilkan raut kekhawatiran yang cukup dalam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya bergumam.

"Hn."

"A-aku-"

"Kau di rumah sakit, nyawamu nyaris tidak tertolong." Potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, tidak setelah melihat tangan Sasuke yang gemetar dengan telapak yang mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah?! Cakramu hampir habis dan kau masih saja memaksakan diri! Apa kau berpikir untuk menjadi pahlawan, Hyuuga Hinata?!"

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bicara padanya dengan suara yang keras dan nada membentak, padahal ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke harus marah padanya, tetapi raut kekhawatiran yang ditampilkan pemuda itu membuatnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain permintaan maaf.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku… a-aku ha-hanya ingin berjuang di samping Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata lemah.

"Kenapa kau begitu memikirkan Naruto?" Tidak seperti tadi, nada yang digunakan Sasuke kali ini lebih tenang namun terkesan dingin. "Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri dibanding orang lain!" Sasuke kembali membentak Hinata, namun kali ini gadis berambut indigo itu tidak begitu terkejut akan hal itu.

"Ma-maaf, ma-maafkan aku."

"Hn, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengulanginya lagi."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, Hinata bahkan tidak sempat untuk memikirkan alasan mengapa Sasuke ada di sampingnya saat ini, atau mengapa harus wajah Sasuke yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat ia sadar. Sasuke menggenggam erat telapak tangannya, dan Hinata menikmati itu meski untuk beberapa menit kedepan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain, kau tunggulah, ini tidak akan lama." Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, melepas genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Hinata, tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu membuat gadis itu merasa kehilangan.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata singkat, pandangan matanya lantas tertuju pada telapak tangannya yang terasa kosong. Naruto juga pernah menggenggam tangan ini, namun entah mengapa tidak terasa begitu hangat dibanding saat Sasuke melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Onee-san_!" Hinata baru akan kembali mencoba menutup kedua matanya saat sebuah suara familiar mengejutkannya, sedetik kemudian sosok Hanabi muncul dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Hinata terkejut tentu saja, hal yang wajar jika Hanabi menjenguknya, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak akan menyangka bahwa Hanabi akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "_Onee-san_" seperti yang selama ini diharapkannya, juga tidak menyangka bahwa Hanabi akan memeluknya sangat erat, pelukan yang disertai air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan?"

"Syukurlah, Syukurlah." Hanabi masih memeluknya erat, Hinata dapat mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir adiknya tersebut. "Kupikir aku akan kehilangan _Onee-san_ seperti Neji-_nii_, terimakasih, terimakasih karena _Onee-san_ masih bersedia membuka mata."

Hinata tersenyum seraya memandang wajah Hanabi yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya, jujur ia sedikit aneh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Hanabi tadi. "Hanabi-chan, sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tiga bulan, kau sudah berada di sini selama tiga bulan lebih," Ujar Hanabi menjelaskan, tampak ia berusaha menjadi dirinya kembali dengan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'kamu'.

Hinata terbelalak, selama itukah? Padahal ia pikir ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama satu atau dua hari. "A-apakah separah itu?" Tanya Hinata kemudian, sebenarnya separah apa luka yang dideritanya sampai harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan lebih?

Hanabi menggeleng pelan, hal yang kemudian semakin membuat Hinata penasaran. "Kau hanya nyaris kehabisan cakra, lukamu sendiri tidak terlalu parah, istirahat seminggu dan semua lukamu sudah tidak berbekas, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Sakura-san." Jelas Hanabi.

"La-lantas ke-"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Kau tertidur begitu lama, dan terkadang kau bergumam seraya memanggil nama Neji-nii. I-itu..." Hanabi terdiam sejenak, mengambil napas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "I-itu sebabnya semua orang berpikir bahwa kau akan berakhir seperti Neji-nii."

Hinata terdiam sejenak meresapi kalimat Hanabi, itu memang benar, karena faktanya ia memang bertemu dengan Neji entah di alam mana, dan Hinata yakin hal itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

"A-aku," Hanabi tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum terdiam beberapa detik. "A-aku, kupikir kau sedang berada di dunia antara hidup dan mati, dan karena kau tidak pernah mau membuka kedua matamu dan terus memanggil nama Neji-nii, ku-kupikir kau lebih memilih untuk ke tempat Neji-nii dibanding bersama kami."

"Ha-Hana-chan…"

"A-aku terus merasa bersalah padamu, Tou-sama juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selama ini hanya Neji-nii yang benar-benar bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu, berbeda dengan aku maupun Tou-sama yang selalu tampak lebih menyayangiku, ja-jadi…" Hanabi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, meski begitu Hinata cukup mengerti dan bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya itu selanjutnya.

"I-itu tidak benar, a-aku ha-hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Neji-nii." Ujar Hinata setengah berbohong, kenyataannya ia sempat meminta Neji untuk membawanya bersama pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" Hanabi bertanya ragu, dan Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum demi meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi _Tou-sama_ akan datang, jangan terkejut saat kau melihat matanya yang bengkak. _Tou-sama_ selalu menangisimu sejak kau tidak sadarkan diri. Semua anggota klan Hyuuga tahu bagaimana _Tou-sama_ sangat menyesal."

Hinata kembali tertegun mendengar penjelasan Hanabi, hatinya seketika menghangat mengetahui fakta bahwa adik dan ayahnya ternyata masih menyayanginya. Ayahnya bahkan menangisisnya, hal yang dianggap Hinata paling tidak mungkin terjadi.

Hinata tidak begitu lama tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, sebab, beberapa menit kemudian suara pintu dibuka menyapa indera pendengarannya. Hinata tersenyum, menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Otou-sama_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengambil napas pendek sebelum kembali mengubah posisi baringnya, rasanya begitu membosankan saat tinggal dirinya saja yang berada dalam ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Setidaknya Hanabi berjanji akan membawakan sesuatu untuknya besok demi menghilangkan kebosanannya. Kembali Hinata teringat percakapannya dengan Hanabi beberapa menit lalu sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan ini.

'_Sudah sore, aku harus pulang menyusul Tou-sama. Aku ingin menemanimu di sini tapi si Uchiha itu pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Padahal aku lebih berhak daripada dia.'_

'_Uchiha-san?'_

'_Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, siapa lagi? Hanya dia satu-satunya Uchiha di Konoha saat ini.'_

'_A-ano, ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengizinkanmu?'_

"_Aku tidak tahu, dia selalu seperti itu sejak kau terbaring di sini.'_

'_Ma-maksud-'_

'_Uchiha itu tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, selama ini dia terus bermalam di tempat ini demi menjagamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan sedekat itu, kupikir kalian tidak saling mengenal.'_

Tidak saling mengenal ya? Mungkin ada benarnya jika orang-orang berpikir demikian, kenyataannya tidak banyak interaksi berarti yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Hinata hanya tahu nama Sasuke saja, selanjutnya saat masuk akademi mereka seringkali berpaspasan saat hendak menuju kelas maupun tempat latihan, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi yang bisa membuat hubungan keduanya terlihat begitu dekat. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di ingatannya.

Wajah Hinata lantas memerah saat mengingat kalimat Hanabi tentang Sasuke yang rela bermalam di ruangan ini demi menjaganya, entah mengapa rasanya hubungan keduanya jadi terlihat intim. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan menjenguknya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, mata bulannya lantas mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya seraya menenteng sesuatu ditangan kekarnya.

"Aku membawakan makan malam," Ujar pemuda itu datar namun entah mengapa mampu membuat Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke tampak begitu lihai mengatur beberapa rantang berisi makanan di atas meja, Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke lah yang memasak semua itu andai pemuda itu tidak mengklarisifikasi bahwa semua makanan itu di masak oleh para _Bunke_ Hyuuga.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Sasuke kemudian, Hinata terkejut tentu saja, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berinisiatif untuk menyuapnya. Wajah Hinata kontan memerah, ada rasa gelisah di hatinya namun ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah perasaan menolak. Hinata lantas membuka kedua bibirnya, membiarkan Sasuke menyuapnya menit demi menit sampai makanannya habis.

Entah mengapa rasanya begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Besok Naruto akan menjengukmu." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan setelah menit-menit kesunyian yang mereka lalui. Hinata telah menghabiskan makanannya sejak satu jam yang lalu, kini gadis itu kembali terbaring seraya menunggu kantuk menerpa dirinya.

"Hmm…" Hinata bergumam tak jelas, bukan karena ngantuk, tapi karena Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak begitu antusias mendengar kabar ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Ha-Hanabi tadi menceritakan sesuatu padaku." Hinata tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seolah memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatanya, ia pun menyerah. "Ha-Hanabi-chan bercerita tentang kebenaran I-Itachi-san."

Di luar dugaan, Hinata pikir Sasuke akan marah padanya karena menyebut nama Itachi, setidaknya pemuda itu akan menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka saat Hinata menyinggung kakaknya tersebut. Tapi sebaliknya, Sasuke justru menampilkan ekspresi tenang seolah hal yang dikatakan Hinata merupakan hal yang sepele.

"A-aku, aku sejak dulu percaya ba-bahwa Itachi-san bukanlah o-orang jahat, da-dan itu terbukti sekarang." Hinata tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, kemudian sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menaruh perhatian lebih pada kalimatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa Itachi orang baik?" Sasuke bertanya, bahkan dirinya saja sempat berpikir bahwa Itachi adalah orang terkejam di dunia.

"Ka-karena Itachi-san tidak membunuhmu, te-terlepas dari alasan yang dia ucapkan. Se-seorang kakak selalu menaruh kasih sayang lebih pada adiknya, se-seorang kakak selalu berpikir untuk melindungi adiknya apapun yang terjadi. Itachi-san tidak membunuhmu, i-itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah orang jahat."

"…"

"A-aku seorang kakak, da-dan juga seorang adik. Me-meski Hanabi-chan lebih kuat dariku, me-meski Hanabi-chan selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang berlebih dari Otou-sama, me-meski Hanabi-chan tidak menyukaiku, a-aku akan tetap melindunginya apapun yang terjadi."

"…"

"Neji-nii juga begitu, aku tahu Neji-nii sangat membenciku dulu, tetapi bahkan saat ia mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuhku, dia tidak melakukannya. A-aku tahu Neji-nii menyayangiku, di-dia bahkan me-merelakan nyawanya de-demi melindungiku." Suara Hinata bergetar, air mata yang begitu sulit ia tahan kini kembali mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya. Hinata sudah pasti akan terisak andai Sasuke tidak menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke berujar dengan nada tertahan, pada kenyataannya ia juga sedang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya ketika mengingat semua pengorbanan yang Itachi lakukan untuknya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Hinata menggerakkan telapak tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang tampak bersinar terkena cahaya bulan. "A-aku tahu Sasuke-kun tidak bisa menangis, ka-karena itu aku akan menggantikanmu. A-aku akan menangis untuk Itachi-san, a-aku akan menggantikan Sasuke menangis untuk Itachi-san. Hiks…"

Greb!

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, sangat erat tanpa peduli apakah gadis itu menolaknya atau tidak. "Dasar bodoh." Sasuke menggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis itu, wangi lavender lantas memasuki indera penciumannya. "Aku sudah berkali-kali menangis untuk Itachi, kau tidak perlu menggantikanku."

Tanpa diduga Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, sama eratnya dengan pelukan pemuda itu padanya. "Ja-jahat, hiks…" Ujar Hinata seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, entah mengapa pemuda ini selalu mampu memberikan kenyamanan padanya.

"Hn, kau tidak perlu menangisi Itachi untukku, karena aku tidak menginginkannya."

"…"

"Aku ingin kau tertawa untukku, bukan menangis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, suara khas yang selalu tampak ceria menyapa indera pendengraran Hinata, Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya –dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menyuapinya- ketika sosok Naruto menghampirinya pagi itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe, maaf datang pagi-pagi sekali. Aku mendengar kabar kalau kau sudah sadar, dan aku ingin segera melihatmu." Naruto berujar disertai cengiran khasnya.

"A-ano, ti-tidak masalah." Ujar HInata gugup, ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan datang menjenguknya hari ini sesuai perkataan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan datang pagi-pagi sekali, untunglah dia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Errr, aku tidak tahu apa kau menyukainya, Tsunade baa-chan menyuruhku untuk membawakanmu buah, jadi aku membawakan buah apel untukmu." Naruto tampak menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya sebelum berinisiatif menaruh kantung yang berisi apel yang sejak tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

"Hinata menyukai anggur." Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara, sejak kedatangan Naruto pemuda itu memang belum mengucapan satu kata pun.

"O-oh begitu ya, hehe. Lain kali aku akan membawakan anggur untukmu." Hinata tidak tahu mengapa Naruto begitu terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia yang merasa bersalah lantas segera tersenyum lembut dan mengambil satu buah apel yang dibawakan Naruto untuknya.

"Ti-tidak apa, a-aku juga menyukai apel," jelas Hinata, gadis itu lantas melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak serius memandang ke luar jendela tanpa memperhatikan Hinata maupun Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto memandang tubuh Hinata yang masih tampak lemah di matanya dengan pandangan sendu, hatinya bergejolak mengingatkan bahwa karena dirinyalah gadis ini berakhir seperti ini. Hinata sudah berjuang banyak bersamanya, Hinata lah yang menjadi penyemangatnya, Hinata lah yang selalu membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan, kenapa ia baru menyadari semua itu?

Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sejak tahu Hinata tidak sadarkan diri, ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan, setidaknya jangan gadis itu. Padahal Hinata selalu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindunginya, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu?

Ingin rasanya Naruto selalu berada di sisi gadis itu, menemaninya dalam tidur panjangnya sampai kedua lavendernya kembali terbuka. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan sejak Sasuke menguasai Hinata, dan sejak itu pula hubungannya dengan Sasuke terasa aneh, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi bahkan saat Sakura berada di antara mereka.

"Hinata…" Naruto berjalan mendekat, tidak lagi menampilkan ekspresi ceria seperti saat ia datang. Tanpa ragu Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat, tidak peduli pada ekspresi terkejut yang Hinata tampilkan maupun tatapan tajam yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar," Sasuke kembali bersuara seraya beranjak pergi, wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan datar meski dadanya bergejolak. Naruto tersenyum menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang memberinya kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Hinata, tetapi kemudian senyum itu sirna saat melihat kedua lavender Hinata yang tampak memandang punggung Sasuke sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak masuk?" Sakura cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk kamar Hinata. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi dan sudah waktunya bagi kunoichi itu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Hinata.

"Hn, Naruto ada di dalam." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum tersenyum manis, "Kemarin dia memang mengatakan akan kemari bukan?" Hening sejenak sebelum gadis itu kembali membuka suara. "Ke-kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Pertanyaan simpel, tapi jawabannya terasa menakutkan bagi Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu, kedua emeraldnya lantas beralih pada kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang mengepal erat. Tanpa diberitahu pun Sakura tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat ini, hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan itu dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin masuk, aku akan masuk sendiri." Ujar Sakura pada akhirnya, bagaimanapun juga ia memang harus memeriksa kondisi Hinata saat ini karena pasien-pasien lainnya sudah menunggunya.

Greb.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, jangan masuk." Tanpa di duga Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu melayang sesaat sebelum kembali tersadar pada kenyataan.

"Sasuke kau-"

"Sekali ini saja." Sasuke mengambil napas dalam kemudian memandang langit yang tampak cerah saat itu. "Sekali ini saja aku akan membiarkan Naruto bersama Hinata. Hanya kali ini saja."

Sakura tersenyum pilu, hal yang paling ditakutinya kini telah terjadi. Walau ingin lari dari kenyataan Sakura sadar ia harus menghadapinya. Dia bukan lagi wanita pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung orang lain.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hinata? Apa pernah melihatku sekali saja?"

Sasuke menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang kini menanti jawabannya dengan mata yang sarat akan luka. Sasuke tidak begitu menyadari bahwa gadis itu masih begitu mengharapkannya meski ia tidak pernah memberikan pengharapan padanya, sama seperti dirinya yang sejak dulu mengharapkan Hinata melihatnya walau pada kenyataannya mata Hinata selalu tertuju pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa jika bukan Hinata." Jawaban yang sederhana, tapi sudah mewakili semua hal yang ingin Sasuke ungkapkan.

"Tapi, tapi Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan Naruto-"

"Naruto menyukaimu." Potong Sasuke cepat, jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengarnya dari bibir gadis itu.

"Naruto juga menyukai Hinata, aku tahu kau juga menyadarinya." Ungkap Sakura tegas, kini jelas bahwa salah satu dari mereka harus menyerah.

"Aku sudah cukup mengikhlaskan posisi Hokage pada Naruto, meski aku mempercayainya aku tetap ingin mengubah desa dengan tanganku sendiri, tetapi kalian lebih memilih Naruto, bukan aku." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengungkapkan kekecewaannya tentang posisi Hokage yang kemudian diserahkan pada Naruto, meski Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan ini, ia tetap menyimaknya dengan saksama.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah, jika Hinata tidak di sisiku…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak seraya memandang langsung ke emerald Sakura. "Aku mungkin akan kembali menjadi _nuke-nin_ yang berniat menghancurkan desa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf." Ungkap Naruto tiba-tiba, jari-jari kekarnya masih setia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Terimakasih karena telah melindungiku." Potong Naruto sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan maaf karena tidak mampu melindungimu." Lanjut pemuda itu, safir indahnya yang tampak redup itu memandang sosok Hinata sendu.

"I-itu tidak benar, Naruto-kun su-sudah melindungiku. Se-semua kemenangan ini berkat usaha Naruto-kun," Ujar Hinata menenangkan.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, aku…"

"…"

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu secara pribadi seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi maksud ucapan Naruto, entah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya saat ini.

"A-apa Naruto-kun masih merasa bersalah pada Neji-nii?"

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Hinata, tidak menyangka gadis itu akan menyinggung hal tersebut.

"De-dengar Naruto-kun, sudah tugas kami untuk me-melindungimu. A-apa yang terjadi pada Neji-nii bukan kesalanmu, ka-karena itu…"

"Hinata-"

"Ka-karena itu berhentilah me-merasa bersalah padaku."

Naruto mengambil napas frustasi, tidak, ini tidak seperti yang gadis itu katakan. Naruto tidak mengkhawatirkan Hinata karena rasa bersalahnya pada Neji, tidak, ini semua murni dari hatinya yang takut kehilangan gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Na-Naru-"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah atas kematian Neji, karena jika aku melakukannya, aku sama saja menginjak harga diri Neji yang mati demi melindungiku, atau lebih tepatnya melindungimu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Naruto kembali mengambil napas dalam saat kesunyian menyapa keduanya, ia menunggu respon Hinata tapi tampaknya gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana merespon kalimatnya. Naruto lantas semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari gadis itu, memaksa gadis itu melihat langsung pada kedua safirnya yang tampak serius.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu?"

Kesunyian kembali menayapa kedua hanya dalam beberapa detik, Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya, sebaliknya Naruto kini menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tulus tanpa keraguan. Naruto sadar bagaimana berartinya Hinata dalam hidupnya, dan tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini ia tidak akan bersikap layaknya pecundang. Kini hatinya benar-benar akan memilih Hinata.

Sayangnya tidak semua keinginan akan terkabul sesuai harapan. Naruto mungkin berharap Hinata akan menyambut perasaannya dengan senyuman seperti yang selama ini gadis itu lakukan, sayangnya gadis itu justru melakukan sebaliknya.

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam diam untuk beberapa menit ke depan sebelum kembali menatap wajah Naruto sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya pintu keluar di ruangan itu.

"Ne, ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun belum kembali?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku, aku akan memeriksa Hinata lain waktu saja, a-aku akan memeriksa pasien lainnya dulu." Sakura segera berlalu tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke lebih lama, ekspresi yang pemuda itu tampilkan sudah cukup membuat hatinya meringis perih. Segitu berartinya kah Hinata bagi pemuda itu?

Tepat semenit setelah Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke di depan kamar.

"Aaa, aku sudah selesai. Harusnya kau masuk saja, Hinata mencarimu." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum di paksakan, jelas ia tidak rela mengatakan bahwa pada akhirnya Sasuke lah yang Hinata cari.

"Hn, aku perlu bicara berdua denganmu." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam seolah ingin menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto tahu ia ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin.

Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju area yang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum keduanya menemukan tempat yang sesuai, tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang emerald terus mengikuti pergerakan keduanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_, ia bisa menebak dengan yakin bahwa semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hinata.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin mengatakan agar kau tetap menjadi Naruto yang dulu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke." Jelas Naruto, ia memang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke padanya.

"Kuharap kau tetap menjadi sosok Naruto yang terus menerus mengejar cinta Sakura, bukan Hinata."

"…"

"Kau sebaiknya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Hinata seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan, Hinata milikku."

Naruto mendengus pendek mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Dan jika aku melakukannya?" tantang pemuda itu.

"Kau akan berakhir dengan kekecewaan." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Sasuke? Apa Sakura tidak cukup untukmu? Walau aku terus memberikan perhatianku padanya selama ini, dia tetap saja mencintaimu." Ujar Naruto sarkastik, meski sebenarnya ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu sejak ia menyadari betapa Hinata sangat berarti baginya.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan semacam itu dengan Sakura, kau tahu itu." Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tidak suka jika sahabat pirangnya itu mengungkit hal yang melenceng dari pembicaraan mereka. "Dengar, aku tidak masalah jika kau menjadi Hokage, aku tidak masalah jika akhirnya tidak seorangpun orang di desa yang mau mengakuiku, aku tidak masalah jika kedepannya aku hanya menjadi shinobi suruhanmu. Tapi Hinata adalah milikku, Hinata satu-satunya milikku yang tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun."

Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam, terakhir kali Sasuke terlihat seperti ini adalah saat ia berniat menghancurkan desa karena rasa kekecewaannya akan perlakuan desa terhadap Itachi. Mengambil napas dalam, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan senyuman tulus pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata bahkan belum benar-benar menjadi milikmu," ungkap pemuda itu setengah menyindir. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak mungkin tega menjadikanmu shinobi suruhanku, kecuali jika kau membuat Hinata menderita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh, sampai kapanpun Ramen memang yang terbaik!" Seru Naruto puas setetlah menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen keduanya di malam itu, sementara Sakura yang berada di sebelah pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan menyadari kebiasaan Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai ramen, Naruto, tapi kau juga harus mengkonsumsi sayur-sayuran sekali-kali."

"Aku melakukannya kok, sekali-kali." Ujar Naruto serya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm, Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa, apa yang Sasuke katakan padamu siang tadi?" Tanya Sakura langsung, ia memang terlalu penasaran sampai tidak memikirkan hal apapun lagi selain itu.

"Siang tadi ya? Sudah kuduga kau mengikuti kami, tapi apa kau tidak mendengar apapun?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak, aku tidak sehina itu sampai menguping pembicaraan orang lain meski aku ingin." Ujar Sakura seraya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, hmm, tapi aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku, benarkan?" Naruto bertanya seraya menatap langsung kedua emerald Sakura, kemudian tersenyum simpul menyadari kebenaran kalimatnya.

Sakura memang sudah bisa menebak apa kiranya yang Sasuke katakan pada Naruto siang tadi, dia hanya ingin memastikan, karena bagaimanapun Sakura masih mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan untuknya. Mendengar kalimat yang Naruto katakan padanya, sudah dipastikan semua perkiraannya benar adanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Menyerah tentu saja," jawab Naruto santai, seolah hal tersebut bukan apa-apa baginya.

Brakk!

Tanpa diduga Sakura memukul meja di depannya, hal yang kemudian membuat kaget seluruh pelanggan toko itu yang untungnya berjumlah sedikit.

"Menyerah? Kenapa kau mengatakannya segampang itu? Kemana Naruto yang selalu pantang menyerah terutama oleh Sasuke?" Sakura berujar sarkastik, mendengus geli seolah yang baru saja Naruto katakan adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin menyerah, tidak sekalipun. Tapi Sasuke berhasil membuatku melakukannya bahkan sebelum aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya." Ujar Naruto sendu, kini ekspresi ceria yang sejak tadi ditampilkan menghilang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata menyukaimu, Naruto! Sangat menyukaimu! Kau tahu betapa kerasnya dia berjuang untuk selalu ada di sampingmu? Berjuang bersamamu? Dan saat kau mulai memiliki perasaan padanya kau tiba-tiba saja menyerah begitu saja tanpa berusaha, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata?"

"Sakura, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin menyerah? Tapi Sasuke membuatku mau tidak mau harus menyerah, karena apapun yang kulakukan aku tidak akan pernah menang darinya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahkan tidak bisa menebak kapan dan bagaimana, tapi Sasuke, dia…"

"…"

"Dia telah mendapatkan hati Hinata."

"…"

"Sesuatu yang dulu milikku kini menjadi milik Sasuke."

"Naru-"

"Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku menyerah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois, Hinata berhak menentukan pilihannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke yang diyakininya berada di sebelahnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Hinata masih belum bisa terlelap.

"Hn?" Benar saja, Sasuke yang masih terjaga masih setia berada di samping gadis itu.

"Aku… a-aku ingin mengunjungi makam Neji-nii." Pinta Hinata tiba-tiba, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa canggung lagi jika harus meminta sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

"Kau belum boleh keluar rumah sakit, nanti saja jika kau sembuh." Tolak Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin melihatnya, a-aku-"

"Kalau begitu besok saja, ini sudah malam." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku ingin melihatnya sekarang."

Sasuke menghela napas melihat Hinata yang menatapnya penuh harap, apa boleh buat, toh keduanya sama-sama belum bisa masuk ke alam mimpi. Sasuke tahu betapa bosannya Hinata saat ini, dan wajar jika gadis itu menginginkan udara segar di luar sana. Sakura berkata bahwa Hinata sudah boleh keluar seminggu lagi, waktu yang menurut Hinata masih sangat lama dan gadis itu sudah tidak mampu mengusir kebosanannya.

"Hanya sebentar," Ujar Sasuke akhirnya, kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Sasuke lantas menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dalam gendongannya, tidak seperti pria romantis yang menggendong dengan _bridal style_, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata layaknya seorang ibu yang menggendong anaknya, tapi bahkan hal seperti itu sudah mampu membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

Hinata memeluk leher Sasuke erat seolah takut pemuda itu menjatuhkannya, meski dia sendiri yakin Sasuke tidak akan tega melakukannya. Sasuke lantas keluar diam-diam dari gedung rumah sakit di pusat desa Konoha tersebut, meloncat dengan gesit dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lainnya dengan Hinata dalam gendongannya.

Tidak ada rasa canggung antara keduanya seperti sudah seharusnya hal ini terjadi, Hinata nyaman saat berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, dan Sasuke merasakan kehidupannya kembali saat tubuh mungil Hinata berada dalam jangkauannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sampai di pelataran pemakaman yang sepi mencekam, peperangan yang baru-baru ini terjadi menambah jumlah batu nisan yang berada di daerah itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mendapatkan sebuah batu nisan berukirkan nama Neji Hyuuga, hal yang aneh saat kemudian menyadari bahwa batu nisan dengan ukiran nama Uchiha Itachi juga berdiri kokoh di sampingnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ka-kalau seandainya Itachi-san muncul da-dan mengajakmu ikut bersamanya, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata tiba-tiba saja bertanya setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan doanya untuk Neji, ekspresi yang gadis itu tampilkan meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan jawaban.

"Aku mungkin akan ikut dengannya." Jawab Sasuke simpel, meski demikian Hinata tahu pemuda itu tidak hanya sekedar menjawab. "Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi." Sambung pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya, kedua amethyst yang tadinya memandang nisan Neji kini beralih pada sepasang onyx yang rupanya sejak tadi mengamatinya.

"Karena Itachi selalu menginginkan kebahagiaanku, dia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya."

Hinata tertunduk sejenak mendengar kalimat Sasuke, lalu memorinya kembali membawanya pada pertemuan dengan Neji beberapa waktu lalu entah di alam mana. Sasuke benar, bahkan saat ia meminta Neji untuk membawanya, Neji menolaknya. Neji memintanya untuk terus hidup dan berbahagia, meski awalnya enggan, Hinata kini sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Neji semuanya benar. Saat ia sadar ia mendapati adik dan ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan raut kekhawatiran, hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk dirinya yang selama ini tidak dipedulikan.

"Udara semakin dingin, kita harus pulang."

Hinata tidak menolak kalimat Sasuke, juga saat pemuda itu kembali meraih tubuhnya dalam gendongannya. Perasaannya semakin membaik setelah mengunjungi makam Neji, rasa sesal yang tadinya berdiam di sudut hatinya kini telah mencair. Hinata tahu, kini tidak hanya dunia shinobi yang berubah, dirinya pun akan turut berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Hinata bertanya-tanya, kemana perasaannya pergi? Hinata jelas menyukai Naruto sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda itu, secepat itukah perasaannya pudar?

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hinata masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih sering saat Naruto berada di dekatnya, namun perasaan hangat yang dulu sering dirasakannya kini tak ada lagi. Pada akhirnya rasa sukanya berubah menjadi rasa kagum, dan debaran di hatinya terjadi karena orang yang ia kagumi berada di dekatnya.

Mungkin banyak yang berpikir ini tidak mungkin, pada dasarnya orang-orang selalu berpikir bahwa siklus cinta dimulai dari rasa tertarik yang berlanjut pada kekaguman dan kemudian berubah menjadi cinta, terlalu kagum pada seseorang lambat laun membuatmu mencintai orang itu.

Tapi siklus itu tidak berhenti begitu saja, bagi Hinata yang rasa cintanya telah tersampaikan namun tidak mendapat respon apapun, siklus cinta itu pada akhirnya berubah menjadi arus bolak-balik yang akhirnya menghantarkannya kembali pada rasa kagum.

Cinta yang tidak terbalas bertahun-tahun tanpa sadar membuat hatinya jenuh, kejenuhan yang membuat cintanya memudar dan berubah menjadi kekaguman, dan saat ia menemukan sosok lain yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya, rasa kagum itu akan kembali berubah menjadi ketertarikan.

Jika otaknya memilih, ia akan terus mempertahankan eksistensi Naruto di hatinya, namun hatinya berkata lain. Sasuke hadir begitu saja dalam hidupnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana pria itu mampu membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman, Sasuke adalah pengganggu, pengganggu eksistensi Naruto di hatinya. Namun entah mengapa, gangguan itu terasa jauh lebih baik untuknya.

"Naruto menyukaimu."

Kalimat pendek yang Sasuke ucapkan mampu membuat Hinata keluar dari pikiran kalutnya dalam sekejap. Bibir gadis itu bergerak seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu Hinata tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan alis terangkat, siang ini Hinata sudah dizinkan untuk kembali ke kediamannya di kompleks Hyuuga, karenanya keduanya kini tengah sibuk mengepak barang-barang pribadi Hinata untuk dibawa pulang.

"Hn, aku tahu kau menyadarinya, kenapa tidak bersamanya saja?"

Kembali kalimat Sasuke mampu membuat Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Kenapa katanya? Hinata tidak tahu, meski ia sendiri berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat dan berhasil mendapatkannya, pada akhirnya tidak ada pas untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Hinata menyerah dengan pemikirannya, tentang jawaban yang pas untuk dirinya yang sanggup menolak pria yang telah dicintainya bertahun-tahun. "I-ini aneh, ta-tapi terasa benar."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, walau dalam pandangan Hinata ia melihat pria itu seolah mendengus seraya tersenyum mengejek untuknya. Sasuke menghampiri sosok Hinata, telapak tangan kekarnya entah bagaimana telah berada di puncak kepala gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Hn, itu bagus. Karena aku tidak perlu lagi menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkanmu." Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata merona.

"Karena kau memilih untuk melepas Naruto, berarti kau juga memilih untuk menerima keberadaanku." Kembali Sasuke bersuara, mata kelamnya memandang serius pada kedua manik bulan yang juga memandangnya sendu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, karena sama seperti Naruto yang tidak pernah melihat sosokmu yang terhalangi sosok Sakura, kau juga tidak menyadari sosokku yang terhalang sosok Naruto."

Hinata memandang Sasuke terkejut, pria itu tidak benar-benar mengatakannya, namun makna yang tersirat dari kalimat yang dikatakannya cukup mudah untuk dimengerti oleh gadis itu. Sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai Naruto selama ini, apakah pria itu juga menyukainya dalam waktu yang sama?

"Hei," telapak tangan Sasuke yang tadinya berada di puncak kepala gadis itu kini turun ke bawah membelai pipi mulus Hinata. "Beda denganmu, aku tidak akan menyerah. Naruto, Sakura, aku dan kamu. Salah satu dari kita memang harus menyerah…"

"…"

"Tapi bukan aku."

Grep!

Hinata tidak terkejut saat pria itu menariknya dalam dekapan hangat, faktanya Hinata memang membutuhkannya saat ini. Kedua lengan mungilnya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

"Di-dibanding denganmu, Naruto-kun ja-jauh lebih baik."

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-kun selalu be-berusaha mendapat pengakuan dari orang desa wa-walau sulit, di-dia bahkan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dulu me-membencinya."

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun se-selalu tampak ramah dan ceria, di-dia pahlawan kita semua."

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah di akui sejak dulu, Sasuke-kun pi-pintar dan berbakat juga populer."

"Hn, itu memang aku." Seringai tipis terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi ka-kau mengkhianati de-desa, ba-bahkan berniat menghancurkan desa. Ka-kau o-orang yang pendendam u-untuk sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui de-dengan pasti."

"Hn."

"Ka-kau orang jahat."

"Hn."

Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya, sedikit terkejut karena kedua lavendernya langsung bertatapan dengan onyx Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kenapa a-aku menginginkan Sasuke-kun?" Hinata meremas dadanya pelan. "Di-di sini menginginkan kehadiran Sasuke-kun, ka-karena itu…"

"A-aku sama sekali ti-tidak mengerti."

Sasuke tersenyum, cukup lebar untuk sebuah senyuman yang jarang hadir di wajahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya kini menangkup pipi Hinata yang tampak di penuhi dengan rona merah.

"Tidak perlu mengerti, karena aku pun sama. Bertahun-tahun waktu yang telah kulewati, aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu saja ada di hatiku." Kembali Sasuke tersenyum, bersama Hinata lebih lama semakin membuatnya terasa sebagai manusia. Perasaan bahagia yang dulu meninggalkannya, kini kembali menghampirinya tanpa perlu ia minta.

"Hei, kebahagiaanku ada padamu, karena itu kau harus terus berada di sisiku."

Hinata mengangguk seraya kembali memeluk sosok Sasuke, ia terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah padam pada Sasuke. "Ka-kalau begitu Sa-Sasuke-kun ju-juga harus memberikan kebahagiaan untukku." Ungkap Hinata nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sasuke mendnegus pendek, kemudian tersenyum mengejek untuk kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan. "Dasar bodoh, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendnegar kalimat Sasuke yang terasa sangat meyakinkan, ia telah melewati banyak fase dalam hidupnya. Fase saat ia hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai tujuan hidupnya, lalu fase dimana ia berada antara hidup dan mati karena keputus asaan, dan kemudian fase dimana ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru untuk tujuan hidupnya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, sebelumnya ia hanya berani bermimpi sesuatu yang seperti ini terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Kenyataannya yang ada di sisinya adalah Sasuke, sosok yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga bahkan terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Ini seperti sebuah ketidak sengajaan, tapi apapun itu, Hinata tahu ia bahagia.

Ini hanyalah awal, ia tahu masih harus terus berusaha lagi di hidupnya sekarang.

Benar, semuanya telah berubah.

Konoha.

Dunia Shinobi.

Juga dirinya, atau hidupnya.

Tujuan Hinata berubah, perubahan yang lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan.

Tidak, bukan hanya itu saja. Hinata mungkin lupa, tapi Sasuke pun ikut berubah.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa ia sadari keduanya saling merubah satu sama lain.

Mungkin keduanya memang berjodoh.

Bahkan jika bukan pun, keduanya akan selalu bersama.

Mulai sekarang.

Hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.::**Unexpected Love**::.

**Created By Aori Yuu **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standart Warning Applied**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Copied this fic for another site is not allowed!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emm, hai? Saya kembali? Tidak, saya masih hiatus.

Ini hanya wujud rasa bersalah saya karena tahun lalu tidak mengikuti SHDL…

Mungkin tidak terlalu pas untuk tema, tapi di fic ini cukup menunjukkan bahwa persamaan nasib antara Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa orang-orang menyukai pairing ini. Walau terlepas dari itu semua, Saya tetep cinta SH apapun yang terjadi :)

Well, tahu alasan Saya hiatus? Fic Saya yang dicopas di situs lain cukup membuat kesal, terkadang saya berpikir, jika fic saya yang ditunggu-tunggu saya tamatkan, beberapa bulan –atau bahkan hari- mungkin fic saya sudah ada di situs lain dengan banyak perubahan, entah itu pairing atau bahkan pennem…

Saya bukannya narsis, tapi itu sudah terjadi tidak hanya pada satu atau dua fic Saya, walau ada yang menampilkan pennem Saya, tetap saja Saya kesal karena tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu, mungkin Saya akan meninggalkan situs ffn untuk sementara waktu :)

Terlepas dari itu semua, Saya memang sedang sibuk untuk mengurus kegiatan maupun kuliah, saat melihat-lihat folder, ternyata ada sekitar 5 – 6 fic setengah jadi yang telah saya ketik berbulan-bulan lalu, termasuk fic ini…

Jadi Saya hanya bisa sedikit menambahkan beberapa kalimat pada fic ini di waktu senggang Saya…

Mohon dimaklumi jika banyak typo, alur tidak jelas dsb, bagaimanapun Saya author yang masih harus banyak belajar :)

-Aori Yuu-


End file.
